


The Point

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: SPOILERS : The LightHammond gets the point





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Point

_‘It’s beyond me how a person in power - like yourself - can miss the point entirely….’_

I’ll admit those words pissed me off royally. If things hadn’t developed as they did, young Dr. Jackson and I would have had a long discussion courtesy of my carpet. Knowing the words and the desperate exhaustion in his eyes were a symptom of that light though, makes me ashamed that we did miss something, missed seeing how bad things were until it was too late. Four men dead, and one coming so close as to almost make no difference.

I’ve never seen Jack O’Neill so personally shaken as when he hauled ass back here with Dr. Jackson. His report was steady enough but his eyes refused to settle in any one place, returning most often to the closed infirmary doors I knew better than to try to ask him to leave. 

SG1 is the tightest team I have ever seen, and if it were any other four individuals involved I’d worry about that closeness. The truth is each of them has strengths and weaknesses and quirks that are somehow enhanced by the others…creating a balance that shouldn’t be possible. Not only is it possible, but time and again I’ve watched it pull off miracles to benefit Earth. 

I almost thought SG1 had used up its miracle supply this time. Waiting long hours for word on whether Dr. Jackson had survived or not were some of the longest of my life; a lot like the hours spent waiting for the doctor’s to pull Tessa through when she was hit by that car, or the hours spent waiting for my wife and my father to lose their respective battles and leave me. 

Just about everyone in this command is my family now, but most especially SG1. They’re like my wayward children, the prodigals and prodigies who need a small, extra touch. Not completely regulation, but what about SG1 is? If I’ve learned nothing else in my time in this command, I’ve learned a certain measure of flexibility….and Daniel knows it. Even the poor quality of the MALP video showed the honest embarrassment and shame in his eyes when he apologized for yelling at me. Interesting that he remembers that, but not what came after - a blessing really if he never does. The boy’s got enough on his plate without adding the memory of an artificially induced suicidal depression. With luck and a little help from all of us, maybe he’ll never completely remember… but if it does he won’t face it alone. 

Teal’c says his team is doing well. ‘Daniel Jackson’ is obviously tired, definitely contrite and not a little confused. They have three weeks, and I have no doubt the people who come back through the gate then will be even closer than ever. Which is a good thing. For the SGC, for them…hell, even for me. 

A man needs all the family he can get.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Another of the missing scenes or tags for season 4 I promised to the HC  
> list.

* * *

  


>   
> © June 16, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
